Digimon Frontier: Let's Save the Digi World Again!
by hellogoodbyee
Summary: the Digi Destined are off on another adventure after being needed again to help defend the Digital World. What will happen? don't own digimon
1. Chapter 1: New Journey

I don't own any of the characters!!! Okay so the Digi Destined are off on another adventure after being needed again to help defend the Digital World. What will happen?

Zoe, Koji, Takuya. J.P and Tommy went off on their own ways after defeating Lucemon once and for all. But then one day three years from then, their phones unexpectedly turned into their D-Tectors.

They all ended up bumping into each other. BAM!

"Ouch! Watch where you're-," Zoe began as she rubbed her head and looked to see all her old friends again.

Takuya grabbed her in a headlock and gave her an appreciative noogie," Hey Zoe! Long time no see!"

"Ugh, Takuya let go!!" she said jokingly back at him punching him rather hard,"Aww Tommy, you look so grown up now, oh and J.P…uh J.P!

Zoe saw her friends hadn't changed a lot since the last time they battled together. They looked a little more mature, well until Takuya started to make a farting noises contest with J.P. Other than the fact that Takuya discarded his usual green beanie for a more evergreen color and Tommy no longer wore his hat, oh and J.P lost a few pounds, they all looked like the same old guys. But Zoe changed quite a bit. She began to get curves and a chest and now sported a tight top and loose bottom white calf length dress that was sleeveless and she wore plain black stockings with it and low top converse and no hat. To everyone who saw her, she was simply beautiful.

"My lady," J.P said in a poor British accent and grabbed Zoe's hand to kiss it.

Tommy ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug. "Zoe!!!! I missed you!"

Zoe patted his head and hugged him back, "I missed you too, Tommy."

"Hey, do you mind getting off my jacket?" A familiar voice called out to Zoe.

Zoe looked down to see she was stepping on Koji's dark blue jacket. "Oh sorry, Koji!" She lent a hand out and for once he actually took it. The years were good on Koji; it made him look even more handsome. Zoe gave him a hug and Koji blushed considerably by the shock of the hug.

"So why do you think we are here guys?" asked Takuya thoughtfully.

They all were in deep thought as a bus pulled up and the doors opened.

"Hmm, guess we'll find out", Koji said leading the way to the bus.

A/N:Hope you guys liked it! R&R please ;D


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Go!

The five of them caught up with each other and they saw that their lives were pretty much the same as when they went back. And then they entered the Digi World and were amazed how beautiful it had become since the last time they saw it. The train let them off and they walked off into the forest terminal. The D-Tectors all began in the voice of Ophaniemon: '_Digi Destined! A new evil as arose! We are in need of all five of you legendary warriors! Your spirits are still in your digi vices! But now there is new power within them and you must use them wisely! Go to the Iceland! 'Then_ her voice cut off.

"Woah! What do you think she means?" J.P said munching on a chocolate bar.

Tommy replied,"Hmmm, probably means for us to go to the Iceland."

"No duh guys," Zoe laughed as she tightened her shoelaces in preparation to walk.

"But the thing is we don't have a clue what direction in to go in. Aw man! If only Bokomon was here," Takuya sighed heavily.

Koji smirked all of a sudden," Well speak of the devil!"

Bokomon waddled up to them. "Oh hey Bokomon!,"Zoe said as she came to eye level with him,"Where is Neemon?"

All of a sudden Bokomon burst into tears. "Uh, did I say something wrong?" Zoe said looking hurt.

"Hic,hic. Sniffle, sniffle. No Zoe. It's just that Neemon is," Bokomon stopped mid sentence and began crying hysterically.

"Hey little buddy, its okay. What happened?" Takuya sympathized as he offered a hanky to Bokomon.

Bokomon sneezed loudly and then began his story. "Well it all began when he wandered off by himself. The idiot. Well then he didn't come back for a while so I went to look for him and he wasn't anywhere. And then out of now where a beam of black light shot out and changed poor Neemon into dark Neemon. It's terrible! He's wreaking havoc on the Digi World just as we came into peace. Oh no what to do, what to do!?" Bokomon continued to ramble on until Koji interrupted.

"So do you know where the Iceland is? We came back to help!"

Bokomon eyes glimmered when he heard this, "Yes! But it is the most perilous journey of them all!"

"We are willing to do anything! Let's go." Takuya screamed.

"YEAH" Everyone said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3: Odd Night

They began their long walk. "Well first in the journey, as the book states, we must cross throught the forest terminal over those mountains," Bokomon said pointing to the distant mountain ahead, "and across the Digi Ocean, and then go due north and then we'll be at the Iceland!"

"Sounds like a long journey to me," Tommy said tugging on the straps of his bag.

"It is indeed," Bokomon nodded.

Luckily all of them brought back packs. Zoe brought a pair of skinny jeans and a tee with a bottle of water, Koji brought an extra pair of pants and a shirt, Takuya brought a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt, Tommy had a bear and some pants and a shirt, and J.P brought candy bars.

They luckily didn't encounter any foes so far. They only got partially through the Forest Terminal, more like 1/10 of the way. Finally J.P yawned and complained," Man guys let's set up camp! It's dark and I'm tried!"

"Fine, fine; I'm pretty wiped out myself," Takuya said as he stretched.

Koji called them over to a clearing he had just found. "Hey guys! This looks like a good place to sleep for the night!"

Koji and Takuya gathered fire wood as the others looked for something edible to eat.

"Hey, Bokomon! Is this edible?" Tommy called out.

Bokomon flipped through his book to find the odd shaped fruit. "Hmm, yes it should be fine. But it says it's very bitter, better than nothing right guys."

The gang ate the fruit frugally and as they sat around the fire. "So who wants to take the first watch?"

"I will," Zoe raised her hand as she volunteered.

They all were shocked. Normally she'd be the first to decline. "Oh, oh! I volunteer with Zoe!" J.P said a little too eagerly.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to stop in the first place?" Takuya questioned earnestly.

"Well I'd do anything for my Zoe!" Everyone sweat dropped at that comment.

Everyone soon fell asleep. Zoe put her hands to the warmth of the flames and hummed softly to herself. After a minute into the watch J.P fell asleep.

_Oh great now no one to talk to or keep me company. _Thought Zoe. All of a sudden someone sat down next to her. Zoe looked around and saw everyone comfortable in their bed of leaves except for one was empty. She looked over and saw Koji.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Zoe asked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Guess I couldn't sleep," he stated simply.

Zoe nodded and looked up at the moon. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, all three of them."

They both laughed and sighed.

"Koji?"

"Yes?"

"Just wondering, do you have a girlfriend?" Zoe blushed deep scarlet and turned away when she asked.

"Hmmm, no I don't. What about you? Any guy in your life?"

"HA! I wish. No guys look my way. Apparently I'm not the "type" they like."

Koji gave her a rare smile and she returned it one of her own. She didn't know it but she drifter off to sleep and woke up on Koji's shoulder.

"Woah! Koji, you should have woken me up" Zoe sayed as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Koji shrugged," Wasn't tired. Anyways you looked to peaceful to wake."

Zoe laughed a small laugh. "Well it's too early to leave yet. I'll wake Takuya up for his shift."


	4. Chapter 4: Pururumon Village

"WAKE UP GUYS!!!" Takuya screamed.

Everyone woke up with glares on their faces, but knew it was time to head out.

"Aw man, I'm still so tired," Tommy said as he lazily trudged his feet across the ground.

JP looked ashamed and barely looked at Zoe. "Hey Zoe, sorry for falling asleep during the watch; hehe I'll give you a kiss to make up for it."

"No biggie and uh no thank you," she shrugged and walked next to Koji.

"Gosh can't a guy catch a break. I apologize with my heart and offer a kiss and all I get is to see the girl of my dreams run off to Koji."

They walked and walked and walked some more, barely talking because they were so tired. They came upon the village of pururumon.

"Oh hey! I smell food!" JP said now running toward the source of the smell.

When they all caught up with him, they saw what looked like worms frying up over a fire.

"Ew, what is this?" questioned Zoe with a look of disgust on her face.

Bokomon opened his book and flipped through the pages," It is the pururumons' main food source, digiworm; Quite nutritious for a young growing digimon such a pururumon."

"I think I'll pass then." Zoe said grabbing her stomach.

"Eh, yeah me too," Koji said backing away.

Takuya nodded his agreement, "Same here buddy."

Meanwhile Tommy and JP were chowing down on the digiworms not caring about the appearance.

"Dude, guys you gotta try it!" JP said with his mouth overfilled with worms.

Tommy slurped one down before saying,"Yeah, they taste like candy!"

Hesitantly Takuya reached down and grabbed one. "Oh man tastes great!"

"Wait guys!" Zoe began before she ate one, "They never said we could have it."

All of a sudden a pururumon came out. "It is all well weary travelers! Eat your fill."

"Awwwwww! You are so adorable!" Zoe exclaimed as she grabbed its cheeks and embraced it.

"Hey Z! I think you're suffocating it" JP interceded.


	5. Chapter 5: BAM!

That night they stayed at the pururumon's village guest house. They were going to leave tomorrow on a aquilamon, who would take them through the rest of the way out of the Forest Terminal.

"Hey guys, let's try to get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Takuya said as he stretched out on his mat.

Order of mats: Takuya nearest the door, then Koji, then Zoe, next is Tommy, and lastly JP near the window.

"AGREED!" they all said in unison.

They drifted off to sleep not knowing what lurked outside.

Everyone woke to a loud BANG! And another and a burst of light and they ascended into the air in different directions.

Takuya:

_Oh man what happened? Where is everyone? _Takuya rubbed his head and looked around he was somewhere in the forest terminal.

"GUYS! KOJI, ZOE, TOMMY, JP WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Ta…ku..ya?" Takuya recognized as Tommy's voice.

"TOMMYYYYY?!"

Takuya ran toward the sounds of whimpering. He saw Tommy barely conscious and saw JP a few yards away getting up. Overall everyone only had a few scratches. Takuya looked around, but saw no one else. "Where's Koji and Zoe?!"

"I don't know. I don't.." JP said hysterically," I wish I was with her."

"Get over it! We need to find them soon!" Takuya picked up Tommy and took him to a patch of spongy moss. "But we'll have to recover completely so we'll have all the strength we need."


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Find the Others!

Koji woke up from his fall on top of a tree. _Woah, how did I get up here? All I remember is a noise and a bang. Wait where is everyone else?!_

Koji walked around looking for the others; when he came upon Zoe on some bushes.

"Zoe can you hear me. Wake up Zoe."

Koji shook her gently. When she didn't wake up he began to treat her wounds. Luckily there were only surface scratches and he treated them quickly.

There was a crunch of leaves outside the tree and Koji went out to inspect. There it was an ugly Ogremon marching outside.

"Oh digi destined! Come out, come out! Lord Neemon knows you are here and wants you destroyed! Oh lookie here. Such a pretty thing; time to get rid of you though!"

Koji saw him walking tpward where Zoe was and it was time to digivolve.

"Spirit Evoultion!!" Koji went through the transformation and became, "Lobomon!"

"Hey Ogremon! Get your hands off her!"

Ogremon looked over to see Lobomon just about to strike.

"Lobo Kendo"

Ogremon dropped Zoe and turned to attack.

"Pummel Whack"

"Ugh!" Lobomon said as he hit the tree behind him.

Zoe began to stir as she woke from the impact of falling. She saw the fight and quickly decided to digivolve.

"Spirit Evolution! Kazemon!" Kazemon fluttered over to Lobomon.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah Kazemon. Thanks," he said as she helped him up.

"Hmmm, I think we'll be able to beat him if we combine our attacks, but can you distract him for just one second. "

"Sure thing Lobomon."

Kazemon quickly dodged Ogremon's attacks and hit him with her butt.

"Love Tap!"

Ogremon was temporarily mesmerized, but that was just enough time for Lobomon and Kazemon to attack.

"Hurricane Wave"

"Howling Laser"

Together the team of two got him. His Fractal Code appeared. Koji took out his D-Tector.

"Fractal Code Digitize!"

With that Ogremon turned back into a digi egg and Zoe and Koji turned back into themselves.

"Whew, we ran into trouble already."

"Yeah, but not a big shocker considering it is the digital world."

"Oh Koji, what happened? All I remember is waking up and you and Ogremon were fighting."

"Hmm, I don't really know, but we got separated from the others. We must find them quickly and get to the Iceland!"

"Okay, let's go!"

Meanwhile Takuya and JP were in the middle of fighting to which direction to go.

"I say we go this way!"

"Well Takuya, I believe my love senses tell me Zoe is this way."

"Well lover boy, I don't think your senses are all that accurate. Let's go!"

JP grumbled something unintelligible and walked slowly behind. A few hours later…

"Aww man I wish we could hurry up and find them already!" JP complained as he nibbled on a chocolate bar.

Takuya turned around. "Well maybe we would if you stopped taking so many breaks!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Hey Tommy," Takuya said standing next to Tommy, "you sure are quiet lately."

"Oh really? Just thinking I guess about our last adventure here."

"Ah yeah gooood times right buddy?"

Tommy laughed."Yeah it helped me grow up a lot, not a crybaby anymore!"


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited

"Guess we'll stop here for tonight," Koji said putting his bag down.

"Yup, looks like a good spot."

"Yoohoo! Up here! KOJI! ZOE!"

"Bokomon! What are you doing up there?" Zoe exclaimed as she stood up.

"Well after the explosion I seemed to have landed here and I can't get down. Do you mind getting me down?"

"Sure, no problem just jump and I'll catch you!" Koji called up as he opened his arms.

Bokomon looked down unsure," Is there no other way?"

"There is, but this is the fastest. So if you don't mind." Koji replied impatiently for his arms were getting sore from holding them up.

"Okay here I go." With that Bokomon fell into Koji's arms safely.

"Thank you Koji!"

Koji nodded and began to assemble the camp and began a fire.

Little did they know that the others were literally a mile away from where they made camp.

"Hey! Hey! Look over there! It's smoke from a fire! It has to be Koji and Zoe!" Takuya yelled as he tried to make a fire and utterly failed.

JP and Tommy perked up and got to their feet.

"LET'S GO!" they all said in unison.

As Takuya, Tommy, and JP ran through the forest a trap made them stop as they were in a hole in the ground.

"Ugh!" yelled Takuya as he hit the ground of the hole, "What was that?"

"Owww," Tommy said as he rubbed his bottom.

"I don't know, but I bet you it was that." JP said as he pointed up at the digimon with a shovel in his hand.

It was a gekomon. An ugly creature for sure.

"Time for someone to digivolve. I think only one person is needed for this task." Takuya said as he looked at Tommy and JP.

"I'll do it!" JP said hopping up and taking out his D-Tector.

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Beetlemon"

With that JP leaped out of the hole to face the digimon. As JP landed Gekomon attacked.

"Noisy Echo!"

"Ahhhh," Beetlemon covered his ears, trying to block the sound out," Enough! Lightening Blitz!"

Gekomon was immediately defeated (for he was one of the weaker digimon) and his Fractal Code became visible.

"Fractal Code Digitize!"

The evil in the digimon was taken out and Gekomon was converted back into a digi egg.

Takuya and Tommy had gotten out by the time the battle was over. Koji, Zoe, and Bokomon were running toward them.

"Hey guys! We heard a battle so we came to investigate." Zoe said looking happy to see her friends.


End file.
